She's Da Man
by DrakeyM
Summary: New girl Gwen likes Duncan, who wants Courtney, who somehow fell for Cody. So now Sierra absolutely hates Courtney because she also likes Cody, who's actually Gwen in disguise and is crushing on Duncan who thinks she's a guy... It's just a typical semester at Wawankawa Academy. GxD


**I'm going to forget to do this later so savour the moment people! I do NOT own Total Drama. **

* * *

Great. I can't believe I got stuck in this mess. I'm currently only ten metres from entering the grand and preppy Wawanakwa Academy. Oh and did I mention that I'm dressed as a _guy?!_ It's not what it seems, I swear! Look, let me start from the beginning...

7:34am Sunday

I woke up to a sound of a screaming fangirl.

'EEEEEEEKK! CODYKINS! WAKE UP!'

I groaned in annoyance. This was the 4_th_ time this week! I could already tell this was gonna be one of those 'kill me now' days. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and forced myself to the window and opened it.

'Hey Sierra,' I yelled trying to keep a kind-ish tone. Trust me, Sierra may be nice and all, but you do not want to be on her bad side.

'Oh hey Gwen!' she called back while ringing the doorbell continuously on the house next door. Yep, that was Cody's house. 'Do you know when Codykins will be up? I really want to have a long morning walking in the park with him and announce my undying love for him... _again_... hehe!'

As much as I would've liked to have seen and laughed at that, I felt kind of bad for my friend. 'Uh, sorry Sierra but Cody has the ebola-chicken pox... plague thing. So he's really sick.'

'EEEEEE! I WANT CODY VIRUSES ALL OVER MY BODY TOO!' She screamed. 'THEN WE COULD GET QUARANTINED AND ISOLATED TOGETHER! ALONE!.'

I shuddered at that thought. 'I don't think you should... Cody really cares for you Sierra. He wouldn't want you to get sick.'

Sierra looked at me straight in the eyes and suddenly I felt scared. Did I do something wrong?

'Cody cares for me?' she asked with delight. 'He _really_ cares for me?'

I nodded playing along. 'Yeah...'

'EEEEK! HE'S NEVER TOLD ME THAT BEFORE! OMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS ON MY BLOG! TELL CODYKINS THAT I LOVE HIM AND I'LL HELP HIM GET BETTER LATER!' Sierra squealed before bolting away. Man, that girl can run.

I was going to go back to bed to sleep in more when I saw Cody peer his head out of his front door.

'Is she gone? IS SHE REALLY GONE?' he asked a bit too excitedly.

'Yep, she's gone.'

'YES! OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! HOW DID SHE LEAVE, GWEN?'

'I may have told her you were sick...'

Cody's face morphed into an even happier grin. 'Oh thank you so much! Thank you! THANK YOU!'

'It's really fine...' I said getting a little annoyed by his constant yelling. I stifled a yawn and was headed back to my bed when Cody stopped me.

'Wait, Gwen! Sorry to nag you at this hour but I kinda have another favour to ask you. Could I come over?'

It wasn't weird of him to come over. I mean, we did live next to each other and were friends. 'Sure, why not... What about after breakfast?' I suggested and Cody agreed.

Soon, after an hr of extra sleep and a quick breakfast consisting of just toast, Cody was in my living room, sitting on a couch. I remember I first met Cody ever since we moved in the neighbourhood after my parents divorced when I was in primary school. Because of our early encounter and pretty long history, we were quite close friends. But I was still aware of his unending crush on me, which was explaining why he was sitting a little too close to me. Even though I've told him many times that I only think of him as an annoying kind of brother, he still hasn't gotten the hint yet... And I don't think he ever will.

'So what's this favour?' I asked, secretly hoping in my mind it wasn't anything stupid like asking for my bra. I'm sad to say it's already happened once.

'You know how I really want to be a DJ?' He asked quite eagerly.

'Yeah...?'

'WELL GUESS WHAT? I MANAGED TO GET TICKETS TO AVICII's DJ WORKSHOP IN NEW YORK!'

'Oh that's so cool! I'm happy for you Cody!' I said. 'When do you leave?'

'Yeah that's the problem...' Cody said as he scratched his head. 'I leave tomorrow.'

Lucky! Tomorrow was the first back to school and Cody got to miss one month of boring assignments and tests... Which didn't seem right to me...

'Wait, I thought your dad didn't like you skipping out on school..?' I asked.

'About that... You see, i haven't really told him the truth. My dad thinks I'm at mum's and my mum thinks I'm at dad's-'

'...While you're actually in New York!' I exclaimed catching on. This seemed to surprise me as I never thought of Cody as the rebellious, secretive type.

'Exactly!'

'So what part do I play in all of this?'

'Well, since I'm an only child and don't have a sibling to do this for me, do you mind calling up my school - Wawanakwa Academy - and tell them that I'm sick or something? Just any excuse that'll last about a month.'

'Meh, why not?' I agreed.

'Thank you so much, Gwen! I'm so happy, I could kiss you!'

Okay, I had to back away from him then. 'Um.. I'd rather not.'

Cody blushed a bright pink realising what he had said. 'Oh right.. hehe.' He quickly checked his watched. 'Well, I better go now and pack for New York! I'm so excited! Remember to call up Wawanakwa Academy for me!'

'I will. Have fun there!' I called after him as he left the house with a wave.

_Remember to call up Wawanakwa Academy... _for some reason, that last sentence repeated in my head. At the same time, my eyes unintentionally looked at a sketch book that I had left the night before. _Wawanakwa Academy. _My eyes darted to a mirror hanging in the room and I started to stare at my own reflection. Suddenly I wondered if this was an opportunity for me. Surely I could do more than just call up the school for Cody. Surely it wasn't illegal to pose as some other student... right?

12:06pm

I mustered up my courage as I stood outside my little brother, Dylan's, room. I took a deep breath in before walking in. I actually wished I knocked before coming in. I could've walked in on him changing! But thankfully I didn't. He was sitting on his bed reading some comic book.

'Hey Dylan, I'm going to Dad's house for about a month. So... later!' I said quickly leaving the room before he could stop me.

'Hang on a sec,' Dylan exclaimed running towards the door to stop me from leaving.

_'Oh brother,' _I thought. '_Pun not intended.'_

'Why are you going to Dad- I mean Marco's house all of a sudden after a whole year without visiting him?'

'Because...' Great. I really should've thought this through. I stalled for a bit, trying to think of a decent lie. 'I... want to... um... sit on... his...uh, couch.' So much for a decent lie.

'Oh come on! We all know you can sit on couches for free in furnitures stores without having to see said person's nasty face.'

Deep down, I felt a little sad hearing Dylan insult our dad like that. Sure he's not the best father in the world, but he was - or is? - still our dad. Ignoring Dylan's little comment, I sighed deeply before giving in. I mean, my lil' brother and I are really close. Surely he could keep this secret... maybe.

'OK, The truth is, I'm going to go to that boarding school 'Wawanakwa Academy' for about a month.'

'Why are you hiding this?' Dylan raised his eyebrow.

'Because Dylan, I'm not actually enrolled in that school. I'm sneaking in and posing as some other student. And if mum finds out she'll flip!'

Dylan remained emotionless. 'And why are you posing as some other person?'

I sighed.

'Well?'

'I just got this phone call yesterday...'

* * *

_6:58pm Saturday_

_I was sketching on my notepad when my phone rang. I finished adding the finishing touches to my still life picture before putting it down and grabbing my phone. The caller ID showed that my friend Zoey was calling me. _

_'Hey Zoey,' I said._

_'Gwen? I kinda have some bad news...' Zoey said with clear disappointment in her voice. _

_'What's wrong?' I asked worriedly, kind of guessing that her boyfriend Mike turned into that Vito guy again and had another make out session with some other girl._

_'Well... um... You know how our school was invited to participate in Muskoka's Youth Art Show?'_

_'Yeah?' I asked. I was super pumped that my school's art program nominated me (oh and a couple other people) to display one of my best works. The finalists would each win scholarships to a major art university of our choice! This was such a big deal for me since my family was suffering from financial issues._

_'Well, I know this Art Show means so much to you more than me, so I felt as if you should hear it from me first rather than the school...'_

_'What is it?' I asked, kinda getting impatient._

_'They cut Pahkitew High - our school - from the show. I'm so sorry Gwen.'_

_'What?!' I exclaimed shock. No words, and I mean NO words, could describe how upset I was. Holding back my disappointed tears, I continued. 'Why?'_

_'Something about budgets and stuff.'_

_'Oh... Did any other schools get cut?'_

_'Not that I know of. I know our rival school Wawanakwa Academy is still in but there are some rumours that it was only cuz the principal blackmailed them or something.'_

_Unsure what to say, I remained quiet._

_'Gwen I really wish I could make it up to you. I feel so bad!'_

_'Don't be! It's not your fault.' I said genuinely. 'Thank you for telling me, Zoey.'_

_'No worries. G'night!'_

* * *

'So you're posing as some other student from Wawanakwa Academy just cuz this school is in some stupid art show?' my brother clarified, clearly unimpressed.

'It's not a stupid art show, Dylan. If i win, I can go to whatever university I want for free-ish! Otherwise I'm stuck with that awful community college in our city.'

'Okay point taken,' he said.

'Look, if mum asks where I am, just pretend I'm at dad's alright?'

'Why not?' Dylan grinned. 'Just think of a better lie when you tell mum.'

'Thanks, I owe you heaps.' I said.

'Just one more question...'

'Yeah?'

'Who are you posing as?' he asked.

'Um...' I hesitated. This was the part I was dreading.

'C'mon tell me!'

'Mind your own business!' I snapped trying to leave the room.

'Tell me or I'll tell mum about your little plan...' Dylan blackmailed.

'You wouldn't...'

'Ohhhh Mummm!' he sang.

I sighed in defeat.

'I'm... posing as Cody. Okay, later!' I practically screamed that last word desperate to get away from Dylan before he started laughing at my face about it. I know, what was I thinking?! But I was super desperate to go to a good college and this was the only way that I could even get into one. Well, that's what I kept telling myself as I headed downstairs ready to tell my mum I was 'going to dad's'.

5:41pm

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Zoey asked as I sat down on one of the chairs facing a huge hairdresser's mirror. I was currently in 'Josh's Beauty Salon' in one of the private rooms, and was about to get my... makeover. Ugh.

'What choice do I have, Zoey? I really need to go to the art show.' I explained to her, for what felt like the tenth time.

'Alrighty then.'

'I'm going to get judged so hard by whoever is going to give me the makeover.' I grumbled.

'Don't worry, I made Mike change his shift so that he could be here to help you!'

'Since when did Mike like working at a beauty salon?' I asked completely relieved that one of my friends was going to do the job instead of some stranger.

'He needed the cash. And besides, apparently Vito had a few skills in this department.' Zoey explained. 'But anyways, how did you persuade your mum to let you do this?'

'I didn't, I just told her I was going to dad's because he had a few art supplies that would really help me with the show.'

Zoey and I chatted for a while until a certain spiky haired teen came along. 'Sorry I'm late guys!' he said giving Zoey a quick peck on the cheek. 'Hey Gwen, I read Zoey's text. Don't worry, I won't judge; this is nothing compared having to try and hide your MPD for a full year at school.'

'Thanks Mike,' I said feeling comforted by his kindness. Mike quickly rolled in a trolley full of wigs and that's when I panicked. 'OK, nothing too weird please. And nothing with PINK either. Don't put any facial hair on me. IN FACT, ON SECOND THOUGHT, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE-'

'Gwen!' Zoey's voice snapped me back to reality. 'Calm down! Just focus on the Art Show.'

I closed my eyes and did what Zoey said.

'Okay Gwen,' I heard Mike say. 'Is there anyone that knows Cody and goes to Wawanakwa Academy? Because if there is, we're gonna have to make you look like him just in case.'

_Oh great,_ I thought. I racked my brains for an answer but couldn't think of anyone. 'I'm pretty sure there isn't. Cody just started the school this year.'

'Wait, what about that Sierra person he always complains about?' Zoey asked.

'Oh yeah... I heard Sierra tell Cody that she was going to transfer to Wawanakwa Academy when he did so they could, "be together".' As I said this, I realised it meant I had to look like Cody and act like him whenever I was around Sierra. Just my luck!

'Okay then... first we're gonna have to find a wig that looks like Cody's hairdo...' Mike said.

The makeover took almost 2 hours to finish. Mike and Zoey first helped me pick out a wig and they settled on one that looked exactly like Cody's hair except less poofy. It was really itchy at first and I couldn't help but throw a tantrum about it 3 times before I finally agreed to wear it. The next step was my facial features. Unfortunately, I had to wear these stupid fake eyebrows as mine were apparently 'too feminine'. There really wasn't anything else Mike could do for the rest of my features, except rub my makeup off.

With the clothes, Mike and Zoey thought it would just be best if I wore poofy clothes to prevent my uh... certain girl body parts from being too prominent. So I was stuck wearing baggy football jerseys and jumpers for the rest of the month.

So after 2 hours of that stupid makeover, I was finally done. I had to say, Mike did his job really well even though I looked _nothing_ like Cody. Except for the hair and brows. At least he succeeded in making me look somewhat like a guy.

'Thanks guys!' I thanked my friends.

'No problem,' they replied.

'Just remember to talk like a guy and strut like one too!' Zoey reminded.

I sighed. 'Another few reasons why this is going to suck and people will find out I'm a girl.'

'Trust me Gwen, you're going to do fine!' Mike encouraged, or perhaps hinted I already talked and walked like a guy. 'So just a recap, I gave you 3 identical wigs, including the one you're wearing right now, and 2 sets of those eyebrow thingies. You've got the clothes covered right?'

'Yep, my brother is as tall as me; I'm sure his clothes will fit me just fine.' I answered.

Finally, we each said our goodbyes before going home. As I left 'Josh's Beauty Salon', I couldn't help but think that _maybe_ I could get away with being Cody for about a month. OR NOT! But then, suddenly I realised something even more important...

'What the heck am I doing still wearing the wig?' I said aloud before shoving it in my bag before anyone could see.

8:30am Monday

I payed the taxi driver the amount I owed and got out of the car towards the trunk. I casually got out my luggage - which consisted of two duffel bags and the backpack I was wearing - but inside, I was freaking out. After getting my things, I edged toward the school nervously while students, who already attended the school, were catching up with their friends or walking to their dorms in the background.

I scanned my-soon-to-be-peers wondering what they were like. There were two girls both dressed in the same clothing and squealing non-stop; a girl in a green sweater and purple stockings who seemed to be... meditating?; some brown haired nerd-looking guy playing on a Nintendo; and many more.

I take a deep breath and give myself a pep talk. _'It's okay, Gwen. You're doing this for the art show. No biggie. Just pretend to be a guy for one month. I mean, what could go wrong?'_

I walked towards the school with my luggage in hand, bracing for the worst...

* * *

**A/N: Btw this fic is based off the concept of the movie: 'She's the Man!' (which i don't own). I thought this movie would be fun to bring into the TD universe. I am not going to copy any of the events/motives etc. that took place in the movie (with the exception of a couple major ones). **

**So anyway... WHY WOULD GWEN OF ALL PEOPLE DRESS UP AS A GUY?! I tried to make the incentive pretty big and hopefully I did just that. Btw I would've liked it if Gwen got a move on and hurried up and met the other TD people already but first, the boring prologue must come.**

**Drop a review by and let me know your opinions!**


End file.
